Needle In a Haystack
by Broseidon Lord of the Suh
Summary: Chat Noir receives a quest from Ladybug. Fluffiness ensues. Just a short one-shot.


Chat ran through the streets of Paris, contrary to his usual route along the city's rooftops. He needed to be close if he was ever going to find what he was looking for. He had been so tantalizingly close. So. Close.

 _The akuma was vanquished, they'd won. Ladybug had ended up in a rather precarious position on the ledge above him, but neither were concerned. The rooftops were practically a second home to them, after all. One icy patch and a strong breeze later, Ladybug was falling. Chat didn't think, he just pounced. He managed to reach Ladybug in the nick of time and break her fall. They landed together on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs._

" _Whew, thanks Chat. That could've been nasty."  
Chat accepted her thanks with a gracious bow. "I only did what any self-respecting gentleman would have done, my lady." _

_Ladybug got to her feet and brushed herself off. "I mean it. I would have been seriously hurt."_

 _With a mischievous grin, he snaked his arms around Ladybug's waist and pulled her closer._

" _Is this the part where you reward your dashing hero with a kiss?"_

 _She turned away from him, placing a finger across her chin as if deep in thought._

" _Not just yet kitty cat. The 'dashing hero' needs to find something first."_

 _Chat blinked in surprise. "Anything, my lady. Just name it."_

 _Ladybug smiled slyly. "A key."_

" _A key?"_

 _She nodded. "A key. And a very particular key, at that."_

" _Say no more, my lady. You shall have your key." And with that, he took off._

Needle in a haystack didn't even come close to describing his current quest. _How am I going to find one specific key in all of Paris? Especially when I don't have the faintest clue what I'm looking for?_ His green eyes swept side to side as he ran, looking for anything and everything that even faintly resembled a key. He spent a good part of the night dashing off into alleyways and hidden nooks investigating tiny gleams of metal.

Marinette awoke to Tikki frantically trying what little she could to shake her awake. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking down at her tiny red alarm clock.

"What is it Tikki?"

"Finally! Chat Noir called you 19 times in the last 15 minutes! I think he might be in trouble!"

Marinette grumbled "What has that stupid cat gotten himself into?" and picked up her communicator to call him back.

After a second or so's delay, Chat was on the small screen in front of her.

"Ah! My lady! I am terribly sorry to bother you at such an hour, but I must request your presence for something of rather large importance."

"This had better be good." Marinette hung up and headed off to meet her partner.

Chat hated waiting. Hated it. He absentmindedly tapped his foot next to the large bag that lay at his side. Was she close? Was she coming at all? Had he upset her by calling so early? _All in good time Chat, Ladybug said she would come. She'll be here._ A few minutes later, he spotted the telltale blur of red and black heading in his direction.

 _What could he possibly have to meet me for at this hour? Guess I'll find out._

When she landed in front of him, Ladybug noticed that Chat was wearing his 'I did something' grin. Then she noticed the bag at his feet. "Is that what I think it is?"

In answer, Chat upended the bag between them, sending a shower of keys in all sizes and colours tumbling to the ground. "If you thought it was a bag of keys, then yes."

She sighed. "Of course. And I suppose you were out all night getting these?"

"Most of it."

She looked over the pile between them. "Pity you still didn't find it…"

Chat stared openmouthed in shock, "My lady, there is almost certainly at least one copy of every key in Paris sitting there."

She stepped toward him over the keys, leaving very little distance between them. "I meant the key to my heart, you silly cat."

Then the distance was gone.

 _The key to- IAMKISSINGLADYBUGWHAT?!_

The moment seemed to stretch into an eternity, until they both pulled away, gasping for breath.

Chat, blushing furiously, grinned, trying to give off the illusion of composure.

"I have resolved to save you from injury more often in the future, my lady."

Ladybug cocked an eyebrow and smiled back. "I don't think that will be necessary, kitty cat."


End file.
